I Choose You (SasuSaku Fanfiction)
by iamfx908
Summary: When the 4th Great Shinobi War ended. What life was waiting ahead for Sakura? Now that the love of her life is slowly being redeemed by the darkness that he once was into. She knew Sasuke is planning on reviving his clan and it seems that she is one of his option. Yet is she only just an Option or is she his Choice?
1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes and gaze at the fading dust. I wondered where I was; _oh we are on war with Madara._ I tried to move my body up slowly.

"Sakura." A female's voice called out as it rushed beside me. Ino's face showed infront of me. She helped me stood up. We watch as the dust was completely consumed by the air and went out of sight. Just a few feet away two figures were standing infront of a body on the ground as blood was gushing out from it. It took me while to register it in my mind.

_Nauto and Sasuke defeated Madara._

Everyone seemed not moving a muscle with the sight that we have all seen before our eyes. Finally Madara is dead. It was like an eternity, a battle that felt like forever. Where we thought our lives were gonna end right on the moment yet we were wrong all the mislead people suddenly switched sides and become our allies. Enemies we never thought would stand by our side; Orochimaru, Kabuto, Obito and Sasuke. Those people we thought that would need a miracle to be saved actually fought with us side by side.

"See that Teme I am strong! Hehe." Naruto's voice broke the silence that fell upon us. He was addressing it to his friend by his side.

"Hnn." Sasuke just looked at him with a small smile then was about to turn around.

"Sa.. Sasuke .." Naruto was sobbing in tears. "I vowed to take you back and even if you came back with your free will it made me so happy fighting by your side. Having you with me and along with our friends is so fulfilling. It gave me the strength and the will to believe that we can defeat Madara. So please don't walk away and leave again." Naruto's words were rooted with his love to his friend. He said it with tears and a loud and clear voice that everyone on the field heard it clearly.

"I won't leave, we still have a battle to face, being Hokage. I will triumph on that position over you." Sasuke said smirking at Naruto as he said "Dobe."

"Yosh! MADARA UCHIHA status : SO DEAD IN HELL." Naruto shouted out so loud to the field. And it made all the people who were there cheered on the successful Great Shinobi War.

"So it's finally over ey." I said the words knowing Ino was right beside me.

"Finally I can go find someone to marry now." Ino said laughingly. I choked on what she had said. Now looking back at them, some were going near Naruto and cheering on him, while Orochimaru and some of his experiments cam near Sasuke.

"Good job Naruto-kun." I greeted him.

"It was all our efforts Sakura-chan, me and Sasuke just hit it with the final blow." He said with a big smile on his face. _Silly Dobe._

I gestured towards Sasuke to also congratulate him when Karin hug him and was in tears. I stared a little bit annoyed by it. When I was about to turn around and just let them be I caught a glimpse of Sasuke looking at my direction and he pushed Karin off him. I just let it go and was about to just walk away when ..

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Karin's voice shouted. I turned around and found Sasuke on the ground. I didn't hesitate any longer and rushed into him.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"He is just exhausted and the pain in his arm is taking much of blood." Orochimaru stated.

"I'll heal him." Karin quickly phased near.

"Karin you can't over use your chakra, if you do that you'll die." Suigetsu said.

"I can handle this." I started healing Sasuke. Karin's face looked pissed at me but I didn't mind her. Little by little I can feel him regaining back his strength. I helped him sit up then suddenly his hands were on my shoulders and as I manage to look back into him. I was then staring into his beautiful onyx eyes as he mouthed the words.

"Thank you, Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

It was an evening of celebration, the shinobi's from all different villages who fought in the war were all gathered in that open filled. Some other shinobis also arrived who had heard the news of the final defeat of Madara Uchiha spread over the nations. Some brought in food, drinks, medical stuffs and other things. I became quite busy with other medical-nin who are healing those injured shinobi's at war. Then Shizune came and told me to take a break and she will be the one to help the patients. I walked my way pass to the crowd of people and headed to the place where I thought Naruto and the other's might have been. As I walked over the crowd of shinobis happily drinking on the sides, I caught a glimpse of Sasuke, I tried getting near him to ask him how was his injures but then I saw Karin and Suigetsu approached him, so I just retreated and went on looking for Naruto. I found him around with the other's as they were drinking and having fun. We all enjoyed the night and by dawn had burned the body of Madara into ashes infront of all the shinobis watchinig.

I was on some fine distance from them cause I just wanna rest for a while from the noises. I was a little too drunk and my body was some how tired from the over use of chakra I have been using. Then I felt a familiar chakra signature behind me and turned around to find out that he was who I thought he would be; Sasuke. I was shocked in daze to see him but I tried regaining my composure.

"Sasuke." I acknowledge him.

"Hnn." He didn't mind opening his mouth to answer. He was already walking a few steps away.

"Wars are now over, and you succeeded on your goal to avenge your family. What's your plan now?" I asked him kind off tensed he might just ignore me.

"To be Hokage." He answered with his tone composed as he stopped walking.

"Aa.. about your clan? Will you-." My words were cut when he replied.

"Are you offering me something?" He asked.

"I like you before .." I had a hard time saying my next words.

"I get it." He said and started to walk away again but I managed to stop when as I shouted.

"And now it's even more. I wanna help you and be there for you, even though I know I mean nothing towards you." I said it so strongly as I managed to handle my tears into not falling from my eyes. And in just a blink of an eye, Sasuke was right there infront of me and had managed to pin me on a tree. His face was an inch away and our nose met as I looked right through his eyes. I thought he was about to placed his lips in mine but then he whispered in my ears and said the words I'll be pondering soon for the upcoming months.

_"I'm considering a life with you."_

This is just a filler chapter. heh :P I'm getting started already at the time-skip for the actual plots to take hold. :) Vote and Comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

It has already been a month since the victory. The Kages had made a decision with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Obito and Sasuke. They were given pardon with their sins but had to do a lot of things for the 5 Kages commands.

Orochimaru was allowed to lead on the Otogakure with a promise that he won't harm any shinobi and help the other villages with mid-nin and experiments. Orochimaru agreed and also asked a few things like supplies and other needs he has to bargain for.

Kabuto was then handled to be dealt with Konohagakure's elders since he was generally from Konoha. So as a result Konoha detained Kabuto with-in the walls of Konoha. He is under the care of Tsunade and is placed on the medical field to help nurses and doctors in the hospital find cure on diseases and experiments some medicine, he was not allowed to leave the village for any reasons unless it's allowed by the Hokage and the elders for 5 years. Its also a way for people to see Kabuto on the bright side.

Obito, as being the leader and partly the cause of the war was subjected to the 5 Kages and will be under a villages supervision for a year and then will be sent over to the next village to pay off his damages. Kakashi then volunteered to be the one escorting him and be his partner throughout the probation he will have, swearing to be there by his side and not leaving his bestfriend again.

Sasuke on the other hand was given pardon by the 5 Kages for his attempt to kill and attack them on the summit. He was only sentenced two help and serve the 5 Kages and each for 2 months and the he will be sent back to Konoha where he won't be able to leave for 2 years unless given a mission by Tsunade, which I doubt will ever happen if it's an A-class or an S-class mission.

Naruto on the other hand has been enjoying his time with his father. They have been always seen together doing some father and son stuffs. Naruto had been so happy now a day, being able to spend time with Sasuke, even if they are just eating ramen together at Ichiraku's or out on the field quietly sitting it seems like the silence speaks a lot of things. I most likely avoids them for a while, well not actually them just Sasuke. What he said to me that night was something I can't get off my mind that's why I try to keep my distance away for him now. I try spending more time with Ino and Sai even if Sai annoys me a lot atleast I've got someone to keep me company.

"Hey Ugly!" Sai called out on me as I was walking out of the hospital.

"Yeah?" I just smiled at him when inside I really wanna beat the hell out of him for addressing me such nicknames in public.

"Today will be the day where the Edo-Tensie technique of Orochimaru will be taken out of the Hokages. Are you heading there?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I am, I was just waiting for you."

Sai's words was a shock. _Why the effin hell would he wait for me?_ Yet I just brushed of the doubt in my head. "Okay let's go."

We arrived just on time Orochimaru had arrived there. There were a lot of people then, though there were no villagers, just some shinobi's who came to bid there farewell to the Hokages. Minato was there talking with Kakashi and Obito.

"I am glad to have been revived and was able to see you and Obito be reconciled again. Atleast I can say I'm not a failure as a teacher right?" Minato was addressing Kakashi.

"You were never a failure, we are honored to have a Hokage as our teacher." Obito said beaming a genuine smile towards Minato.

"Obito.." Minato said as he messed up his hair.

"Dad." Naruto came over to them.

"Kakashi and Obito, I hope you could watch over my son for me."

"Ehh, I don't need to be watched over Dad, I'm Uzumaki Naruto son of the forth Hokage and soon to be the 6th."Naruto announced proudly to them.

"Yeah if you could pass the Chunin exams." Kakashi said. They were all seen laughing over him.

"Hokage-sama." I was addressing towards Minato. "Sayonara." I beamed a smile.

"Hmm, Sakura-san you remind me so much of Kushina. Thank you for being a dear friend of Naruto." He replied to me.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted as Shino and Hinata walking behind him.

"Sa..sayonara 4th Hokage-sama." Hinata said with a low shy voice.

"Hinata! You're here, I'm glad to see you." Naruto held up Hinata's hands. Hinata seemed like she was starting to get tensed and was about to collapse but she composed herself back.

"Hmm, do you, ah. Somehow like Naruto, Hyuuga-san?" Minato asked out of curiosity when he also caught Hinata's expression.

"Ano.. I.. I. Yes, he is a good friend." Hinata stumbled through her words that it made me and Ino beside me chuckle. Everyone was now here.

"So I'll also leave him into your hands okay Hyuuga-san?" Minato tried to tease Naruto.

"Dad, I'm a guy why would you let a girl take care of me?" Naruto was pouting in embarrassment on what his father had just said.

"A man needs a woman to take care of him Naruto." Tsunade's words were said out loud as she is phasing near us. "Well so much of the chit-chatting. Orochimaru is already there with Kabuto and the other Hokages.

I looked around to the shinobi's and did not find Sasuke then when I sensed something behind me. I quickly turned when I got hit by someones shoulder. _Itai!_ I looked up on the persons face and was about to get so mad when I realized it was Sasuke. I freeze on my place.

"Gome, Sakura I did not think you'd turn around." He said flatly.

"It's a … it's fine I was just looking for Sai." I got lost of words.

"He's over there." He pointed on the direction everyone was walking over to.

"Oh. I shall follow them." I regain my senses and excused myself from the awkward situation when his hands reached over my shoulder. It made me freeze again.

"Hnn.." Was all he said and he let my shoulders go and I just walked on towards the other's direction. I still felt his warmth in my shoulder and the weight of his hands. I wondered what he will eventually say but then tried to cut it out my mind.

"Sakura are you alright?" Ino asked me as she examined my face. "You seemed pale."

"Yeah I'm find I just remembered something but lets just don't mind that for now." I said trying to get away from the topic. We all watched as Orochimaru placed on seals on each of the Hokages and as dust consumed them and all the life in them flew away like the dust. Naruto was tearing up and when I was about to reach into him, I caught Hinata holding out his hand and giving him the warmest smile I've seen. The view made me smile, now Hinata is moving towards Naruto's life. He held her hands tightly and brushed of the tears in His eyes.

Everyone was now walking away and returning back to the village. Only a few of us was left there.

"Sasuke, come with me to my office. We need to talk about something." Tsunade said.

Chapter III beybeeh :) Still transcending towards the main plot. hehe xD keep reading. Vote and comment guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone had went on there way after the goodbyes to the Hokages. I went back to the hospital to continue my duties. When my shift was done I just left some notes to the nurses before I left. It was already night when I was able to get out then I saw Sai again on a bench outside the hospital.

"Hi ugly!" Sai stood up when he saw me walking to him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you." He directly said.

"Why?" I became more curious with Sai's current actions when he handed me something.

"It's a letter from your mom." He said while handling me the note. "It says there that they will leave for a 3 day vacation cause your father promised her a special surprised vor their anniversary. She also said to not try to burn your house down and just to eat out because you might poison your self with your own cooking."

"How dare you read other people's letters without permission" I was so mad at him that it made me want to kill him on the spot.

"Your mothet gave it to me without even folding the paper so I thought it's fine." Sai answered me with His  
fake smile.

"urgggh! nevermind." I was walking away from so pissed off. Unexpectedly Sai held my hand and I was startled.

"Ano, forehead lets go eat ramen." He was smiling and I couldn't figure it if it's genuine or one of his facades. His hands were icy cold. He must have been waiting for quite a while. I calmed down.

"Iku." I replied at him and he let my hand go. Then we headed of Ichiraku's to grab some ramen. We caught up with Ino, Choji and Shikamaru on the way there. And found Hinata and Shino as we arrived. So all of us enjoyed eating ramen together.

"Naruto should be here so that this ramen dinner will be more fun." Choji blurted out.

"He could need a 5 bowls of ramen today." Shika agreed with a laugh.

"Where is he by the way Hinata?" I asked her.

"I... i-i don't know Sakura-chan. He left with Sasuke to see Tsunade-sama and after that. I didn't see him." Hinata answered me while her face turned into a tomato.

"Hinata-chan, do really like Naruto? I mean if you do then you must do something about it and make him fall in love with you." Ino was encouraging Hinata with her pep-talking.

"Give it a time Ino, Naruto will eventually see her someday." I tried to not pressure Hinata cause she might freek out.

"Common girls stop talking with such stuffs. There are guys here." Shikamaru got pissed off.

"Oh common shikamaru, I know how you really wanna date Ino but you get a cold feet everytime you try to say it." I retorted him with a tease. Only a few notices how Shikamaru seemed to be very protective with Ino whenever they have any mission and at times it seems to blunt to me that she really like her. Everyone was now laughing out loud while Shika turned into tomato red. We finnished our ramen then went back to our homes. Sai walked me home and then left me with just sayinf "Oyasume Ugly".  
His actions seemed weird for me but then I just brushed it off my mind. He might just wanna start a bond with us.

The house was quite without mom and dad around. I took a hot shower to refresh my body from all the work I did today. After taking a shower I made a cup of hot chocolate and headed to my room. My window was slightly openned and the cool night air circulated around me. I walked towards my littke veranda to take a peek outside when i saw a shadow of a figure, I was scared at first but then as the light of the moon revealed his face. The fear that I felt was replaced by a startled feeling.  
Sasuke. Why is he here. I moved a few steps near him to see a clearer view.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" I questioned him.

"I came to say goodbye." He replied.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow?" I remembered about his dealings with the 5 Kages.

"hnnn." was all he said and then he came closer to me.

"Sakura, I'm considering you into something." He told me directly looking into my eyes. His onyx ones are fantasizing to look at.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't know what you mean." I was feeling tensed as he grab into my chin and held it tightly in his firm palm.

"Just think about it." He said it while he let my chin go. "Bye."

And just like that Sasuke jumped off and vanished as I turn around I saw another silouhete of a person but then as I tried to come near it. The person vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with the cool breeze of the morning. I check the time. 7:34. it's still early so I decided to lie in bed for an hour more.

_I'm still considering you into something Sakura._

Sasuke's words kept ringing into my ears. I pondered on what he said and what he meant by that. Arrgh! That idiot, still making me confuse even until this time. I hate this. I hate myself for still loving him and being so blunt about it. If only I could just forget about all of these emotions. But it swells on me every time I think about him. I have grown up physically, mentally and emotionally and so does my feelings for this Uchiha. It grew so much that even beyond the darkness that consumes him before. I still love him. Even if he tried to kill me and pushes me away. I still love him. I might be the president of MARTYRDOM. Damn.

_Fufufu. A silly girl in love! Sasuke is so cool you know. Don't lose hope sakura-chan! Sasuke will eventually see you and your feelings will get through him someday. Cha!_

Inner me, you really don't give up do you?

_There's no reason, specially now with what he is doing. Cha!_

I brushed off the thoughts in my mind. I might be a little stupid talking with my inner self. I got ready to go to the hospital. I was walking on the streets when I saw Sai. He was walking towards me already.

"Hey Ugly!" He greeted me with his fake smiles.

"Why can't you stop calling me ugly?" I got pissed by him. For Kami's sake it's still early in the morning. "Can you give me the favor of not ruining my day?"

"Common sakura it's not like you're not used to it. Anyway, Sasuke and Naruto already left this morning."

"Really? Why didn't Naruto even say goodbye?" I was kinda sad he didn't inform me that he will be leaving already.

"It's not like you won't see him after a few months of accompanying Sasuke." He said bluntly. "And besides I know you had a fare share of goodbye from Sasuke." I was shocked to hear this from him. Maybe he was that shadow I've seen after sasuke left. I stared at him curiously.

"Well it's because I saw him walking over there as I left." Sai tried to explain.

"Oh. Okay." I was wrong it wasn't him. So who was is it?

"I'll see you around ugly. Keep away from chocolates." Then he went off and didn't even look back. I just continued my way to the hospital and did my duties there.

It had been a week already and I did my usual work. My parents got back already from the vacation they had. Sai was the usual him, greeting me _Ugly_ every time we meet. He is my companion for now since Naruto and Sasuke aren't here. Itachi and Obito hadn't even visited yet. Ino was busy with her team. So that's why I got stuck with this paint brush maniac. Even though Sai is sometimes annoying but the times we spent together made me see beyond him. The way he really cares & some of his unnoticed reactions that are really genuine, at times it made me think I might grow into liking him. But then things blur out whenever he does those annoying things and says those irritating words. But then maybe..

"Hey ugly! What are you thinking?" Sai was waving his hands in front of my face. I got back into my conscious self.

"Nande?"

"I was asking you what the old hag wants from us because Shizune told me that she was looking for us."

"Uhhm. I don't know. Maybe she just needs something." I just said feeling a little bit tired from all day of work. Sai was waiting for me outside the hospital because as he said Tsunade-sama was looking for us. "It's already been a week and I haven't heard anything from Naruto."

"They're just busy and maybe enjoying and letting you out of the fun." Sai teased.

"Shut up. You jerk." I was about to punch him when he caught my hand and pulled me towards him. Our bodies got close to each other and our faces were inch away. My heart skipped a beat. _How could I possibly be this close to Sai, our lips could met any moment from now._Ohwaaa! What is this! I felt my self started blushing.

"Ugly!" He said that to my face and laughed out loud.

"Why you! I'm really gonna kill you asshole!" I shouted at him as he jumped of from roof to roof. I followed him in ranged and anger! How could that jerk do that to me!

"Sai no baka!" I shouted at him. I realize we were on the direction of Tsunade's office. Lucky bastard!


	6. Chapter 6

I entered at the window by the hallway so that Tsunade will not lecture me again on how to be a ninja and have manners like a lady. _Wut da heck _she doesn't even have any lady-like attitudes. Hekhekhek Yokatta, I not saying it out loud or else I might be flying off th sky. Anyway I remembered why I entered by the window. Where is that jerk Sai. Arrrggggh! It makes me really mad what he did. On the first second he was so near me that we are an inch away and on the second part he blurted UGLY in my face. Baka baka baka baka baka!

I already reached Tsunade-sama's door and I knocked through the door and entered. Sai was already in the room and was just silent, they were most likely waiting for me. I scanned the room, Tsunade was busy writing something on her desk and the fading sun's rays was consuming most parts of the room as it entered through the glass window of her office.

"Uhm Sakura-chan glad you're already here." She started and composed herself.

"Kon'nichiwa Shicho!" I greeted her with a smile and flashed a deadly glare to Sai.

"Sakura. Sai. I would like you to send this letter to Orochimaru. It's something about a forbidden healing technique that I would like to know. I was just supposed to let Sakura-chan do all the work but since she is also a girl, Sai you might come in handy and protect her if some bandits get in the way. And Sakura, if Orochimaru will allow it, ask him to show you how to do that jutsu. And after that come back."

"Okay Hokage-sama. We will leave at dawn." I said. Sai only nodded behind me. We left the room in silence and Shizune was on the hallway, making her way to Tsunade-sama's room. She just smiled to acknowledge me and then entered directly inside. Sai and I walked out from the Hokage's Office. We were silent for a while, I was walking a few steps ahead of him, then he suddenly grab my shoulder.

"Sakura." I was steaded by the impact of his voice. His tone was so serious. I did not turn my back to him. "I'm sorry for earlier, I know sometimes my foolishness and jokes aren't that funny anymore. Gome."

I turned to look at him and saw his emotionless face creating streaks of emotions, a mixture of an apollogetic face and a little flash of genuine smile. I smiled back at him and took his hand off my shoulder. "It's fine Sai, just don't do it too much."

"Wakarimashita." He replied lively and then we walked through the crowded night streets of Konoha and headed to our places. We agreed to meet at the gate by 5 am. My mom was cooking some food when I arrived. I headed to my room and undress to take a shower. Dad called me for dinner and the three of us ate gleefully. I told them about my mission and they just wished me goodluck. I washed the dishes and then I headed back to my room. I open the window near my bed and allowed the summer night air to get in. It's already the middle of June, time really fly kinda fast. My thoughts drifted of to Sasuke and what he is doing right now and without me noticing, I feel in my deepest sleep for a long time.

BEEP! That'll be a filler chapter. :) Mwahahaha!

Do you guys smell a SakuSai in the air? xD don't worry I got plans. I just want Sakura to explore her feelings. :P Drop yer comments and yer suggestions mina-san. and if you want you can also vote. pwwwwwwwwwwweees :3

Cha!

-iamfx908


	7. Chapter 7

The day was just breaking when I was walking towards the gate of the village. The dawn air was a little bit cold that's why I wore my coat on. When I reached the gate I saw Sai standing on the side.

"Goodmorning Ug-" I stopped him with a low blow that sent him to be thrown a bit far.

"That's too harsh for a goodmorning." Sai said while soothing his head.

"Just get up there and lets already go." I said and gestured to the gates. Sai followed behind me and we started to travel. It was a silent trip, all I heard was the sound of the crushed leaves as we stomped over them. By noon we arrived at Otogakure. We scanned for the entrance door and then when we found it Sai was the one who made a loud knock. After a few minutes the door opened.

"Whose there?" The ugly red headed Karin poped up in my view. "OWAAAAAH! The ugly girl with a large forehead?! And you creepy guy with a sexy top?!"

I would like to bitch-slap this girl! Please don't stop me! Arrrrrrrgh!

"Hey ugly red head, where is Orochimaru?" Sai said.

"He is not yet here. Why?" She snubbed.

"It's none of your bitchness!" I glared at her.

"Hmmmp! What do you want from him?" She asked again.

"I'll repeat it's none of your business. So just tell us where he is." Sai spoke up again.

"He went to Kusagakure with Juugo, they'll be back later at Midnight or early tomorrow." She final answered normally but was still giving me chilly glares.

"Okay. We will be back." I said as we turned around and left her standing at the door. Sai and I went towards the forest to camp out there while we wait for Orochimaru to come back.

"Are you sure you just wanna stay here? That red head might offer us shelter?" Sai broked the silence.

"I'd rather camp here with the mosquitoes than be around that bitch and those creepy people inside that hideout." I would really rather get cold here than to stay there with that bitch. She really is pretty much an annoying person.

"Hmmm okay. I'll find woods to start up a fire so mosquitoes won't feast on our skin." Sai walked away and I was left with setting up the small tent I brought with me. After making sure it's done, I decided to take a swim by the lake that was near to us, we passed it earlier so I already made my own plans. ^^ The sun had already set so it's safe to swim there cause no one can see me clearly when I get naked. _Tehehe My body is only for Sasuke._

I arrived at the waters edge and the coast was clear no one was around for sure and Sai is on the other direction so he won't see me here. I took my clothes of except my undies. I let my feet dip into the water checking for it's temperature, it was kind of cold, I splashed in and enjoyed the water and it's coldness seemed to dissapear. After a little while I saw the moon reflecting on the lake, it was such a beautiful night and I was left there mesmerized by the view of the moon. Suddenly somethig slimy crawled on my feet and it made me shout.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I was out balanced and started to get drag down the water and I was slowly drowning. Then I felt hands wrapped around me and pulling me up. We reached the surface and I breathed in air.

"Are you okay now Sakura?" A voice so familiar inquired. I looked up and I saw him. "Sasuke-kun? Why are you here?"

"I was passing by here and then I heared a shout and when I rushed here I saw you." I was shocked in seeing Sasuke here.

*Achuuuuuuuuuuuu* I started to sneeze as it gets colder.

"Sakura.. you don't mind?"

"Eh.." Before I was able to blink Sasuke pulled me closer to him. Our bodies are inclined next to each other and it starts to get warm beside him.

"You've got huge improvements here." Sasuke was looking at me and referring to my boobs. I blushed and was about to slap him for shame but then he pulled me back and his lips were pressed on the side of my neck. We stayed that way for q few minutes and then he pulled out and went out of the water.

"Eh? Sasuke .. why.."

"Get out of the water before you get too cold." I quickly got out of the water and put my clothes on. I was puzzled by what Sasuke just did but I brushed it off my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked behind Sasuke silently and then when we reached the spot where Sai and I planned to spend the night on I saw a bonfire.

"Ne teme. Where did you went off earlier?" Naruto inquired.

"Naruto-kun?" He was shocked as I got into his clearer view.

"Sakura-chan? Why are both of you so wet? What happened? Were you the one who shouted earlier? Did you do something to her teme?" Naruto gave Sasuke a disgusted look.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke just said as he went over near the fire.

"Nothing happened Naruto-kun, I was taking a dip in the lake and something got me and I got pulled down the water and Sasuke luckily pulled me to the surface." I placed my hand on Naruto's shoulder to reassure him.

"Oh! Thank God for that. But what happened with your neck? Did something bite you?" Naruto inquired more. I remembered what Sasuke did and got panicked.

"Ano... ehhh.. It's that something that pulled me down the water." I lied.

"That's such a bad monster Sakura." Naruto commented.

"And a molester." Sai added.

"Oh by the way, what brought you here?" It was my chance to flip the topic. I was getting more and more consious with the kiss mark on my neck.

"Ahhno, We were supposed to head to the Snow Village to give something and then while we passed through here we both felt chakras and then we heared a shout so Sasuke took off first and when I was to follow him, I saw Sai." Naruto was explaining while the Sasuke was drying off his wet clothes, he took off his shirt and hanged them, I started to drool in my mind. " SAKURA-CHAN? Can you hear me?"

"Oh yeah. Gome, I'm just tired, I'll head to the tent now." I walked away from Naruto and got pass through Sasuke and then when inside my tent. It's a tireful afternoon. Gaaaah! Damn Sasuke why'd he have to place a kiss mark arounf my neck. Thinking about it gives me chills and makes me blush. Gaaaaaaaaah! . I changed into my other clothes and I tried to peek outside.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I planned to stay here for the night." And I just nodded in response and went back inside. I thinked about Sasuke and whats his goal and dreams for now. I wonder how he will take life. And I got lost in the midst of my thoughts and had fallen asleep. It was already twilight when I woked up, I went out and found all of them getting ready to leave.

"GoodMorning Sakura-chan" Naruto greeted me with a beam of smile.

"Good Morning Naruto, Sai ... Sa-sasuke." I stumbled through his name and he just replied me with a small nod, which wasn't actually even a nod but just like a slow head movement. _Owaaaa! Imma kill ya know Sasuke!_ "Are we leaving already?"

"Yes Sakura." Sai replied a he was walking towards me.

"I will be the one to keep your tent so just get you things ready." Sai said kindly with his new type of genuine smile, the one I like for now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

We already set things back into my bag and then we started to head towards Orochima's hideout.

"Ne Naruto you are supposed to head to the Snow Village right? I broke the awkwardness of silence that we had.

"Uhm yeah, but Sasuke and I decided that we'll take time and accompany you guys in going to Orochimaru. I still doubt that psychopath and scarylooking snake." Naruto pouted on his last phrase.

"Hmmm okay." _Kyaaaaaa! I get to be with Sasuke a bit longer. BUT wait theres that ugly red head there! Owaaaaaa! I must kill her._Gaaaah! My inner me is going weird. We walked a little bit farther and we reach the door we've been yesterday.


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived at Ochi's _haunted house, eeek!_what I meant was his place. Naruto pounded the door.

"Hey scary looking pale snake-man. Are you in there?!" Everyone smirked with Naruto's words. Tehehe i wish Orochimaru heard that. The door slightly opened and the red head popped up again.

"Are you f*ckin' ... Sa-sasuke-sama! I knew it you came back to save me. My knight and full of great darkness shinobi! You came for me." _Gaaaaaaaah! That bitch is clinging on Sasuke! I wanna kill her on the spot now. ._

Sai went near them and hit Karin on her forehead with an thing that looked like a huge metal hand fan then ..

"Itaaaaaai. Why did you do that ?!" Karin was thrown on the ground then she placed her hand on her head mending it.

"Oh it's a human Red head, I thought you were an insect experiment that was created to scare Sasuke." Sai said flatly. I chuckled on that and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Hmmmmp! Anyway why are you here again?" Karin shifted the topic.

"We need to see Orochimaru. Is he back already?" I answered here.

"Yeah. His inside, follow me." Karin lead the way into the dark halls of Orochi's creepy house. It was quite a long walk we took until we reached a larger door at the end of the hallway.

"Oro-.."

"Come on in." Orochimaru said before Karin was able to finish her sentence. She opened the door and we all entered in.

"Oh, welcome! I have been expecting your arrival." He said with a creepy greeting smile.

"I have orders from the Hokage to give this scroll to you." I said as I handed out the scroll and then Karin took it from my hands and gave it to Orochimaru.

"Hmmm yes, yes. I know this one. So Tsunade wants to learn this technique. Actually Kabuto can also teach this one but as I remembered the last time we tried to practice this one he had some difficulties."

"Kabuto is a little bit busy for now, he is dealing with some kind of sickness that takes a lot of chakra to be able to perform it." I answered flatly.

"Serving his punishment aye? hmmmm and how come I can see Sasuke here?" Orochi's creepy grinning face looked more scary while he is looking over at Sasuke.

"I just want to take somethings from my room here." Sasuke answered him directly, seeming a little bit pissed.

"Oh! I thought you are here to take Karin, she is such a good choice in restoring your clan." Orochimaru's words sent chills over me and my knees became weak as I took in what he had said. The aura seemed different inside the room and there was some what a lump forming in my throat. "Yet, our little pink kunoichi here is a better option."

"Hey creepy snake, can you stop talking about bullshits here? Hmmmp." Naruto broke the awkwardness of the moment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Orochimaru's laugh reverberated on the corners of the room. " I was just joking earlier. Any ways Sakura, your hig skill level as Medical ninja is quite good to perform this jutsu. Shall we start now?"

"Ano, ahh, okay." Was all I could come up to say.

"Okay, Karin just lead them to the areas where they would like to go. Just not on the laboratory department. Suzaku is still not quite well, that dog might start to attack again."

"Hai!" Then they all left and then we entered another connecting door to the that room. We entered in a room with lots of medicine on the shelves and on the center was a table with something placed on top of it.

"This is my own special laboratory, only Kabuto was able to enter here besides myself. And now you are the 3rd one. In the middle of this room is an experiment I did with Kabuto, it is contained in a special jutsu sealed container and inside it is a body part of a human, that is where we will try to practice the jutsu Tsunade wanted to learn. It has special medicine and technique that preserves that body part. We have to do a jutsu before we start so that whatever effects it will do, it won't permanently harm the organ, and after we successfully finnished the jutsu we need to perform another jutsu to be able to slowly undo what we've experimented."

I was just quite the whole moment as we started to perform the technique. Orochimaru was good at teaching me how to deal with the procedure, it shocked me to see him in this way, all I ever thought about himis how ruthless he was for doing such things to Sasuke and killing a lot of people but then it seemed I'm seeing him in a different view. He was very patient as I kept on doing the procedure the wrong way. I thought it was easier for a well skilled med-nin like me but then this was really a high skilled jutsu. I did not notice the time that passed by, I only felt how long we've been there as I finally perfected it. As I was about to leave the room Orochimaru said something.

"Sakura, you're really something. You were able to hold on into Sasuke even after what he did to you. I know his considering you already, but I never thought he is this serious with his consideration."

"What do you mean?"

"That mark on your neck. That mark means something. But I am not on any position to say it. Any way you guys can stay the night, and before you leave tomorrow please come see me, I wanna give you something to hand over to Tsunade."

"Hnnn. I shall go. Thank you for teaching me." I said as I step out the room with a lot of thoughts in my mnid.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked the silent halls and trying to sense where Naruto and the others are. I can't stop thinking about what Orochimaru said earlier. Sasuke's really considering me? I should be in awe of happiness right now but I don't know why there is a string thats tugging me to be sad.

I sensed something on the right wing so I decided I would turn there but then I halted when I heard them talking.

"Sasuke, do you really plan to be Hokage?" A man's voiced that seemed to be Juugo spoke.

"Hnnn. yeah." Sasuke's voice replied.

"How about your clan? And your plans to revive it?"

"I am already planning on it Juugo, I'm considering options on it that will really benifit the Uchiha clan."

"Then if you are considering the best for your clan, then why are you pursuing that Konoichi, you know that Karin would be the better option between them. Uzumaki blood runs into her viens Sasuke and she is dearly in love with you." Juugo's words were like swords piercing through my heart. I tried to conceal my chakra but then I loosed gripped of it when tears started rolling of my eyes and I accidentally let a cry out.

"Who's there?!" Juugo rushed and was there infront of me. I was shocked and freezed on my stance. "Haruno-san?"

"Ano... go-gome .. I accidentally got here. I will leave now." I quicken my phase and went on the other side.

"Sakura." Sasuke's hands were halting my arms.

"Sasuke-kun." Was the only words I was able to say as tears were gushing out my eyes.

"Let her go Sasuke." Another voice came into the scene.

"Sai?" He was just right there in the shadows and revealed his face.

"Let her go Sasuke, you know what Tsunade has said to you right? You are not allowed to pick any of Konoha's Shinobi, only regular people. It was stated very clear to you the reason, so why are you still pursuing Sakura? Just let her go, you have caused her too much pain since before. Now give her the chance to be free" Sai's word made my tears fall even more.

"Hnnnn. I understand." Sasuke sounded like he have been defeated and decided to give up. He left along with Juugo and I was left with Sai. I looked at him with anger and pain in my eyes. What rights does he have to speak for me? I walked passed him and found the room Naruto was sleeping. I looked at his face, such serenity he had. I found a third bed there and decided to sleep in there.

_You decided to give up rather than fight for me._

The sun was already shinning brightly on that morning. We were all at the entrance door of Orochimaru's place and getting ready to leave.

"Sakura, come here first." Orochi's voiced sounded at the door. I walked towards him.

"Give this to Tsunade, it's a scroll Jiraya had given me, she might wanted to look at it.." He handed me the scroll. "Sakura, you and Sasuke are like the winds, you may go far to the ends of the earth but you always find yourselves back together. Good bye."

What Orochi told me was a shock but I walked back towards them and bid goodbye to Naruto and I just said nothing towards Sasuke. He glanced at me with a blank expression then turned around.

We all parted ways and set off to each our paths.


	11. Chapter 11

_Am I never gonna be good enough for Sasuke? Am I just gonna be an option? An alternate choice to consider? Why do I end up being the least of his list? Sasuke .. answer me .._

Weeks have passed since our mission at Orochimaru's place. Sai and I had gone back to our usual routine's here in the village. We've never talked about what happened there, specially those words he said to Sasuke about Tsunade-sama. I would really want to ask her about it but fear creeps into me when I think about her reply.

"_You are not allowed to pick any of Konoha's Shinobi, only regular people. It was stated very clear to you the reason, so why are you still pursuing Sakura? Just let her go..."_

Let me go?! Seriously? He doesn't even have me to top it all. _And I think he will never choose me_.

I was already walking out of the hospital because my shift was done, I gazed at the setting sun drifting away along with hits rays of light. Then a thought got into me, I was walking my way to the Hokages place where I know I could find him there along with his books and experiments. I dont know what I'll say to him but I just want to talk to someone who seems to see the bigger picture ... _Kabuto._

I found myself at his door knocking. _*knock*_ and then I followed it with another two.

"Come in." His voice gave me chills, the hair at my arms reacted a little. I opened the door and found him at the center of the room surrounded with tables thats contains a lot of pilled books. Behind him are operating and laboratory stuffs, it was devided by the room with a looking glass and a sliding door. on the left side of the room is another open door that seems to lead to another part of his room. _He is like a king trapped in a castle having all that he needs._ I regained my view to him and found him surprised to see me.

"Ah, Sakura." He broke the creeping silence.

"Ah..ano , gome. I was .. ah. I .. aah" I was tounge tied, I dont know what I'll reason to him why I got there.

"It's about your mission at Orochimaru's den?"

"ahh, ye-yes. How did you know?"

"Shizune told me."

"Oh, I see." the feelings inside me were starting to ease.

"Close the door and sit here if you want to talk." He said as he positioned himself on his chair. I walked towards Kabuto with still a tensed and feelings full of shame. I know why I want to actually talk about this with him.

"Sasuke .." he said as I sitted myself.

"ehhh. ahh ano .."

"I know whats going on your mind Sakura, I sensed Sasuke's attempts on reaching you. I saw him pinned you on the tree at that celebration."

"How did you .." I thought no one saw us.

"Sasuke is such a boy ever since. Wanting to reach something and beat anyone who is in his way. I only recognized his maturity when the War started, at the time where he actually knew the truth about his clan and Itachi. He had a better and clear view of his path to take. But he just dont know how to deal with his goal in reviving his clan."

"What do you mean reviving?"

"You see Sakura, it is very public that he wants to bring back the Uchiha clan but in a better perspective. I heard him talked about that with Juugo before and in reviving he needs a girl, and their best choice for him is Karin because she is an Uzumaki, good chakra control and and Uchiha strength is really something."

"Oh I see, that's why Juugo said that." I remember Juugo's words as it echoes in the corner of my mind .. _Karin would be the better option between them._

"But as what I see right now Sakura, Sasuke is having his doubts with that option, I noticed his guarded emotions towards you. He is also considering you."

"But why does Tsunade doesn't seem to agree with that?"

"Because that change of emotions might just be part of his plan in being a Hokage, He said that he wants to be hokage remember? And if he marries one of Konoha's best konoichi that would give him a respect of the people and he might be using you asan advantage."

"Sasuke's not like that, he is a changed man after the war."

"Sakura, we dont know the thoughts that are inside his mind, no one can read it. It will depend on Sasuke's choice and what you really feel for him. Cause for me, whatever path Sasuke takes I know it's the good for all and I am here to support him as what I vowed Itachi."

"Thank you." was all I could say, and I walked out of his room with a much determined thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

I had a greater view of things after the talk I had with Kabuto. _Never thought his a refined person._ However, it still creeps me out how I was able to talk to him in the most normal sense. Never have I imagined in my entire existence that I'd approached Kabuto about personal problems I'll have but that was before, before the war, before when everything was in chaos … before when Sasuke was still down at the edge of the path of redemption. But his changed already, he's a hero, the one who defeated Madara and the evil Kaguya. But … is he really changed that much?

I shoved the thoughts away my mind and focused on my hot chocolate at hand, it was a beautiful evening and the moon shines so bring on the night sky. The village was already asleep but still some drunk men can be heard somewhere. Suddenly my neck hurt, it's like something is sipping it. I tried to gaze at it then some dim light is glowing from it, _Sasuke's mark_, I remember that this was the exact place where he placed me that kiss mark or whatever you call it.

_That mark on your neck. That mark means something_. Orochimaru's words flashed inside my mind.

"Sasuke, why do you confuse me." I mouthed the words softly. I know I have a better perspective now but still I need to understand things more. I don't wanna be that dumb crybaby anymore. I was supposed to retreat back inside of my room when I noticed someone. Then a veiling chakra was slowly revealed. A shadow slowly walking towards me, I already know who he was.

"Sasuke" Was the only words I was able to say.

"Hnnnn" A confident and relaxed emotion can be seen from his face.

"So you're the reason why this mark is activating." I tried making my voice firm even with my heart beating so fast seeing him standing here infront of me.

"It could be said that way I suppose." He said naturally.

"What did you do to me? And why are you here at my house?" Honestly, it seems pretty creepy for Sasuke always showing up in the shadows of my veranda. He is like a scary handsome stalker.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That's weird. Shouldn't you be doing your mission with Naruto?"

"We ought to deliver something with Tsunade. And I came here to get something." He said with a smirk.

"Okay. Goodbye." I tried not letting my guard down. Then he slowly he walked towards me and the next thing I knew he was leaning into me and whispered.

"See you tomorrow Sakura … chan."

That took me a lot to process. _Sakura-chan._ When did he ever called me with 'chan' ? Is he toying again with me? After what happened at Orochimaru's place I thought he'd avoid me already. Arggh! This is really annoying. I'll just sleep it off tonight.

In the morning when I wake up, Mom and Dad were fighting over the food Mom had cooked.

"I told you not to place sugar in it." Dad was saying.

"I did not place any sugar in it!" Mom yelled at him.

"Then why does this taste so sweet? This is supposed to be a soup and not some sweet cookie or cake!"

_Oh God! It's early in the morning. Argh!_

"I don't know all I placed in it was that spice I got from our trip."

"Mom & Dad it's still so early. What are you fighting about?"

"Your mom made the soup too sweet."

"Gosh! Can't you guys try to talk about it quietly? Anyway I'm gonna take a bath I need to be early at the hospital today." I headed to the bathroom and then after I changed into my regular uniform for the hospital.

"I'm gonna go now Mom & Dad!" I shouted as I was about to go.

"Nee Sakura-chan take this bento." Mom handed it to me, she realized my scared facial expression. _This might be a mess._ "Don't worry I cooked it perfectly fine, it's specially for you darling."

"Thanks mom." I walked towards the door but then I saw the calendar that was hanging on it. _July 23._

"Mom is today the 23rd of July?" I turned around to her.

"Yeah Sakura, it is. Why?" She said confused.

_Oh my Gosh!_ "No nothing." I gave her an idiotic smile and then went out. It's Sasuke's birthday, I almost forgot it. And this will be the first time that he'll be spending it here in Konoha after how many years.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" A voice was calling me out from behind. A familiar one that where ever I may go, I'll always know who is it from.

"Naruto-kun!" I turned around and hugged him. "I missed you."

"Ehhh, it was just a few weeks that had passed since we last saw each other." He said while scratching his head.

"But still it's awfully quiet here with your loud annoying mouth."

"Aw that's so sweet of you Sakura –chan. But wait, do you have any plans for the party?"

"What?"

"Sasuke's surprise birthday party!"

"Oh! Uhm, I really would like to help but I guess he doesn't want to celebrate." _He is not the type to celebrate his birthday._

"That's why it's a surprise Sakura-chan."

"I would like to help on preparing but I Shizune informed me that there is an important stuff we need to do today."

"Oh. Okay, well just go to the bar near Kazuma's Grocery this evening and bring some foods. I'll take care of the rest, Hinata will help me though." Naruto was wearing his I'm the hero of the day aura.

"Okay. I will go now."

"Oh wait Sakura-chan, please tell Sasuke to come at the bar by 9, by that time everything is all set up. Just say it naturally and act normal like you don't know it's his birthday, okay? Ja!"

"Matte! His at th-" Then he puff into nothingness and went jumping roof by roof.

I just went my way to the hospital and then went on my morning rounds with my patients there. Then I did some paper works and then before my noon break there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and I saw Shizune with Sasuke behind her. I was shocked to see him at my office.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Shizune said as she entered my office.

"Konnichiwa Shizune-san & Sasuke-kun." I said formally. "Is there a problem?"

"Ano Sakura… He is the important stuff we need to deal today."

"Eh? What happened to you?" I was directing the question to Sasuke.

"My eyes-" He was halted by Shizune.

"He might have over used them on the war and it seems that there are slight problems that occur most of the time." She explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I never realized he had problems with it. Actually, I do not realize many things about him.

"So I supposed you know what to do ne Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, we could start now." I said as I walked towards them.

"ANo, Shizune can you get something for me from Kabuto?" Sasuke gave her a paper. "It's a medicine he is very good at making."

"But Tsunade-sama told me to-" She said with a little troubled face.

"It's fine Shizune, I already know all about what Tsunade doesn't want to happen." I said to her calmly even if there was a slow forming tense inside me.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be back after I get it." She retreated and went outside. There was an awkward silence that fell between me and Sasuke. _This is weird._

"So? Will I just stand here Sakura?" He said with a kind of annoyed face.

"Sorry, lay over there." I pointed to him at my corner check-up bed. He followed to my instruction and laid there still. I checked into the surface part of his eyes, nothing's really a problem. Then I tried to checked some nerves in the deeper parts. I could feel his breathing into my face. A sense of shiver came into me. Then slowly when I figured which part was hurting I held it tried focusing my chakra on it. Sasuke's eyes were closed and he seemed to be at ease with the chakra flow. I looked at his face, his perfect firm jaw, his dark eyes, his thick eyebrow and his long perfect nose, everything seemed so perfect in his face. Suddenly he opens his eyes.

"Sakura." I just realized that our faces were inches away from each other. I blushed and then he caught me off gaurded when he placed his hands on my face. I freezed on the spot.

"I think I'm fine now." He says as his lips moved inches far from mine. I regained my composture back and then turned towards my desk.

"That'd be fine a few months from now, just make sure you see a doctor and allow chakra to heal that never every month." I said sounding professional to him.

"Hnnn. Arigatou." He said with a blank tone. "I'll go now."

"Ano, Sasuke...?"

"Hnnn?"

"I would like to tell you something later."

"Why not now?"

"Because someone my hear, it's something private. Can you meet me at a bar at the west end of the town near Kazuma grocery?"

"I'll try .."

"Promise it wont take too long. Meet me there at 9 cause i'll be on duty till 8."

"okay. Ja'" And he left my office. Gosh, good that I had thought about that excuse cause he might wonder if I just say it casually. _Ja ne Sasuke-kun :)_


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the afternoon, I was very busy with a lot of things I needed to finish before the end of the month. I still have my reports that I need to submit to Tsunade-sama and the records of the patients I was handling. I just realized how late it was when one nurse had gone into my office.

"Sakura-san, it's already 8:20, you could already go home now." She said.

"Oh no! I didn't know it's already this late. Arigatou Mizume-san. I will continue this tomorrow." I said as I place the paper I was holding to the pile of files on the corner and then we both went out of my office.

I dashed towards the bar thinking if Sasuke was already there waiting for me. As I was running on a small alley that is a shortcut in reaching that place, I turned to a corner and collided with someone. I was supposed to hit the ground but the stranger caught me perfectly in his strong firm arms and my body felt safe by the broad chest that supported my weight.

"Itai! Gomenasai … I wasn't-" I was cut off mid-sentence when I saw that it was Sasuke caught me. _Heh! Destiny must be really pushing us together. Kyaaaa!_

"You okay?" He said calmly though he looks a bit annoyed for being bumped into.

"Yeah. Gome Sasuke. I was worried that you might be waiting at the bar already."

"It's okay. I'm still on my way before you collided with me."

"I'm really sorry." I was so embarrassed to face him.

"So what is it that you wanna say?" Sasuke and I was secluded on that dark small alley and it made me feel more tensed that I already am.

"Ano Sasake .." _Oh god! I am out of excuses now , how will I drag him to that bar._ "Ahh .."

" You know Sakura …" His face was inches from mine right now. I feel like I'm about to collapse with this closeness we have. There is this crazy feeling in me that starts to build up, it makes me wanna crash my lips into his perfect ones and how I wanna throw my arms into his shoulders and lock him to me. The worst thing is the burning sensation of my neck, my mark is glowing with a sensation of pleasure and desire, it's like Sasuke's lips are on my neck and planting kisses on it. Then suddenly

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr._

I don't know if I'm gonna be happy with what my stomach did, it was supposed to be mine and Sasuke's special moment but then that was also a good sign, now I can drag him to the bar.

"Can we talk about it at the bar? I'm kinda hungry already." He followed my lead and we arrive near at the grocery store.

"Sasuke I'm just gonna buy something."

"Okay, I'll wait here."

"No no no! Just go ahead at the bar and save us a table." I don't wanna enter in there with him as everybody seems to surprise him. That'd be pretty awkward even if I really wanna go in with him there like a couple.

He walked towards it and then I heard Naruto's big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and cheering from the crowd inside. I just bought a couple of drinks and went inside the bar.

Everyone there was a familiar face. Ino,Sai, Shika, Choji, Tenten, Lee-kun, Hinata & all our other academy friends. There are also our sensie and other friends we've known. I was overwhelmed by happiness for Sasuke's birthday. I placed the drinks in the big table in the center of the crowd. Then suddenly Ino pulled me.

"Ne Sakura let's go to the others. Why did you come so late here?" She questioned.

"I had a lot of things to do and I forgot about the time." I retorted smiling idiotically.

"I really thought you'd come inside with Sasuke-kun. Guess I was wrong."

"Ehhh? Why would I come in together with him."

"Well Naruto told me you're the one who's supposed to make Sasuke come here. So I thought .."

"Your silly!" I patted her back a little bit hard.

"Ow!" We were already with the rest of the group and they were all having their own conversation.

"Ne Sakura-chan? Why'd you didn't come with Sasuke-kun earlier?" Shikamaru smirked as he looked at me.

"Eh?! Quit it out guys. We're not-" I was cut off when Choji shouted.

"Ne mina! That redheaded big boobs girl and her gang is here!"

We all turned to the door, Orochimaru also popped in. _Seems like this party is so complete._ Ino nudge me on my shoulders.

"Just look at that bitch, look Sakura, she flung herself to Sasuke." I don't know if Ino is concerned about me or she just wanna piss me off. But the truth is Karin's arms are around Sasuke and he did not even flinched to it. They're super closed position did not even bother the others not even Naruto or Kakashi , like it's the most normal thing on earth. _The hell!_ Then I saw Tsunade-sama glanced at me, I ws shocked to see her looking at me while Sasuke & Karin was right across of her in their table. I turned my gazed back at the others. Suddenly I felt a warm grip on my hand. _Hinata_

"Sakura-chan …" She said with concern in her eyes.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" I put on my best smile to hide the pain that's building in me.

"You want some meatballs?" She smile so warm.

"Hai!"

I loosen up my emotions that night; I don't want pain to crawl into me tonight. I laughed with the others with their silly jokes and those funny memories we had in our academy days and missions while we were drinking was talking with Orochimaru & Kabuto for an hour and then she left. Shizune followed her then Kabuto also went out a minute after Shizune left. Hinata and Naruto are seating beside each other and Hinata was smilling while Naruto starts his silly talks. Sasuke seemed to be fine with the whole birthday celebration thing cause he is not showing some negative reaction even when Karin is almost gonna be sitting on his lap and obviously flirting with him.

"Ne Ugly!" Sai called out.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, I'm just checking if you're still alive in there."

"Baka!" I had too many drinks and I feel like the booze was getting into me already because I started to feel so lightweight. Everyone seemed to be drunk now.

"Ino, let's leave already. I wanna go home now." I whispered to her.

"Okay." She said as she stood up and we bid goodbyes to the others. Shikamaru and Sai said they'll walk with us because we looked so drunk.

I don't know how I was able to walk with my foot on the ground, I feel like I am the strongest ninja in konoha and I can fly. We reached into Ino's house and Shikamaru stayed behind with her. When we were a few feet away, I turned around to say something to Ino but I saw two shadows on the corner kissing each other. _Woah! That's such a bold act to do Shikamaru, hope you don't get slapped tomorrow._

Sai and I reached my house and when I was about to get inside Sai pulled my hand.

"Sakura." He said as my body swung into his body and he was holding me close. "I'm sorry about what happened at Orochimaru's …"

I couldn't understand the rest of his words anymore, I am so drunk for the words to even sink inside my brain, all I know was that a few tears fell into my face because of the sad and sorry feelings I get and I feel as he said those words to me.

"I'll go now." I told him as he let me go and then he went his way.


	14. Chapter 14

The house was silent when I got in, Mom and Dad must be sleeping already. I went straight into my room because I wanna change and have a hot bath to cool myself from the hotness I am feeling inside. So I took all my clothes of and pulled my towel and went to the bathroom. While I was resting at the tub, thoughts about what happened at the party came rushing towards me.

_Tsunade-sama? You knew even before that I loved Sasuke, you know that I'd do everything for him. But why are you placing walls now? Everybody seems to be cool with the idea of Sasuke being with Karin. And Sasuke ..._

Tears were slowly dripping off my eyes. I can't bear thinking about him being all so fine about Karin, well I know that we aren't anything special, we are just teammates, just members of Team 7 and nothing more. Then I suddenly remember what Sai said earlier_, what__ was he saying sorry for? That I won't be able to have the guy I love? Because everyone seems to be okay with the idea of him being with Karin because she is the best choice for him? _

I decided to stop thinking about all of those things because it pains me so much. I cleared the tub and went back to my room. I was about to take off my towel when I saw something.

"Who's there?" Called out at the person who I was sure at my veranda. My glass slide door was open and wind was blowing in, I went near the person and realized it was..

"Sasuke?" I was shocked to see him, not that it was unusual because he always comes to me this way but today was different it was his birthday. Well just 20 minutes more and then it won't be anymore though.

"Why did you live?" He asked coldly.

"Why won't I?" I answered him.

"You .. you didn't even greeted me." There was frankness in his voice, it was the normal frankness when calls me 'annoying' or when he say something rudely truthful to me but the emotions as he say it to me is different. It's like his hurt. It seemed not like Sasuke at all.

"Sorry." I said ashamed of not even saying even just a simple happy birthday to him.

"I ... earlier with Karin." He seemed hesitant to say anything so I decided to speak up.

"What I told you at the hospital was just only a lure to make you come to the party but now I know what I wanna say now. I am confused about what you want and what I am to you, Sasuke you know I love you, I loved you even before." The soberness I felt earlier was washed up, I was intoxicated now, not by the drinks I had earlier but by my emotions and uprising feelings. "You know I would do everything for you, even helped you on your revenged before. Sasuke wh-!"

"Sakura." He grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him and the towel that was barely covering me fell to the floor. Then like magic, the light in my room turn off.

At that moment it was just me naked in the arms of the man I love and the moon witnessing all that is happening.

Sasuke held my face and then he lean in and kissed me. _My first kiss with my first love. _His lips were soft and he moved it gently. I responded with delight and pleasure. It felt magical. Like I could feel every part of my cell, yearning and yearning for him. I felt like a flower that grew in a dessert and he seemed to be the rain that quenched the thirst I was longing for a year. His lips made my cold body heat up inside giving me energy and life. _This was the moment I kept wishing all those years._

Sasuke's hands were slowly caressing my bare back and giving it heat. I was all naked in front of him but it felt like I was wearing a blanket of warmth, a warmth that came from the insides of my heart. The feeling I've been searching and wondering for half of the life I lived was being poured into me right now. It seemed like an illusion.. _an illusion?_ I pulled back from the kissed and looked at Sasuke. I was afraid this was just my imagination. He looked at me, and just that. _Just that mesmerizing look of his eyes as it devours every inch of me made things feel like they had fallen into the right places._ Sasuke picked me up and carried me to my bed. He laid me there slowly but still the stiffness of his body can be felt. He took of his shirt and then crawled on top of me.

We stared at each other for a while and then I placed my hands into his face and he slowly lean into me and plunged his lips into mine. Kissing me again slowly and then I was feeling with high and raw emotions, I replied his soft kisses into hard ones. Kiss that signify yearning, passion & desire. I wanted him now more than I wanted him before. I wanted to be closer to him more than before. I wanted to be his and only his but beyond that I wanted him to be _mine._

Sasuke was pleasuring my chest and raining down kiss on it. The feeling made me moan softly, it was new to me but my body seemed to know how to respond to it. He went back kissing my lips and then at moment I felt something hard below. I pulled back and looked at him. He was just quiet and his face was straight to me. While we were looking at each other without saying anything I slowly slipped my hands beneath and tried pulling down the pants he was wearing. _Good thing wasn't wearing that attire he usually wear,_ just one of his normal ninja clothes that are kinda similar with the ones he had before at the academy. He smirked at me with what I was doing. Then he pulled it off himself. I saw his guy, and it made me choke a little with the view I'm seeing. He was really big and I wonder if it would fit in me. _Oh no! Gaaaah!_ Sasuke saw the emotions on my face and he was supposed to laugh at me but he held it back and just chuckled.

"Sasuke.." Was all I was able to say when he kissed me back. And then his kiss was rougher now and more forceful.

"Sakura you're so wet down here are you ready now?" He was touching my dripping part down there and I know from his voice he was teasing me.

"Ahh" His finger went inside it. It was like electricity shot through my veins and I felt chills all over my body. It was a very unusual sensation to me but then pleasure was all over me. He slowly positioned himself on the entrance of my opening and teased me but trying to play on my opening because he was sliding his own through the wetness the surrounds it. And then out of the blue I asked him the question I'd be regretting or be pondering for the upcoming months,

"Sasuke are you just using me?" I don't know what kind of psychopath thinking got into me that time but it just made me wanna ask him.

"Sakura?" A shocked expression was released by his face.

"I-I don't mean it to be anything rude, but I just wanna know." I said trying to explain what I just said.

"What are you talking about?" He stood up.

"I mean you want to be Hokage right? and maybe, just maybe you're using me to get the people's agreement on your girl." I blurted out what I was thinking now. Then he moved out of the bed. "Sasuke what are you doing?" I was scared he might leave.

"Hnn" He said in a cold way.

"Please Sasuke don't go. I'm sorry. I wouldn't ask again." I said pleasing him to stop. Then he turned around and the last thing I remember was he kissed my forehead and a hand was on my back and then I fall into a deep sleep.

So there you go guys :)

Hmmmmm did you like it? please do

**COMMENT ~ FAVORITE**

I really do appreciate comments and your thoughts about things.

Thank you so much to those who drops their comments/critics and thoughts about this fanfic, I am utterly in awe because by that I could update and check on the flow of the story and keeps the fanfic grounded and not too epic that might lead it away from the basics of Naruto. I'm trying so hard to make the characters stick to their personalities.

-iamfx908


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up with the sound of birds chipping on my window and as I opened my eyes the bright soft ray of the rising sun welcomed me. The weather was so fine and it seemed like a wonderful day is waiting ahead for me. This was like the first time in a long while that I had a deep and restful sleep. I got out of bed and stretched. My body feels so healthy and I feel like having a morning jog, it was still early though and I wouldn't have anything to do today because it's my day off from the hospital. So I changed into a training clothes and head out.

I jog towards the Hyuuga Clan's place and then exited to the forest. For about 20 minutes I jogged around it and then I saw a spot that will be a good place to train on my jutsus. I practiced there and concentrated to my chakra. I felt estranged with the feeling of peace upon me, I wasn't thinking of anything and my mind was just empty but then I did not bother with that thing anymore. I feel so happy and complete to even think of anything that would make me sad.

After an hour of training I went back to the village and people were now starting to crowd the streets. Some stores are starting to set up and some are busy with their own stuffs. I walked towards the center at the village and then I saw Naruto and Sasuke walking with some bags packed up behind them.

"Ohayo Mina-san!" I greeted them with a beaming smile.

"Woah Sakura-chan you seem so happy today. And so full of energy." Naruto said smiling widely stupid.

"I want to have a good life. And this is part of it, being positively happy!" I answered still smiling. "Anyway, are you already leaving?"

"Yeah. We need to head back to doing missions." Naruto said while looking around. "Ano Sakura-chan, have you seen … uhm .. Hi-Hinata?"

"AHAAHAHAHAHA! Why'd ya have to be so shy about that Naruto?" I was grinning with Naruto's shy expression.

"Eeeeeh?! What's that I heard? Naruto is shy towards Hinata?" Ino pop-up out of nowhere.

"Ino?! Where did you come from?" I asked her.

"Right behind you. " Ino answered

"So anyways Naruto-kun, what happened last night? Did you do IT with Hinata already? Were you so lovey-dovey with her?" Shikamaru also pop-up and was so pathetically excited as he was asking Naruto that sensitive question.

"Shikamaru no BAKA! How can you possibly asked that stuff to Naruto?" I was shouting at him, embarrassed for my friend who was bombarded with a very embarrassing question.

"Neh it's okay Sakura-chan. We did it though…" He said shyly.

"WHAT?!" We all got stunned by what Naruto confessed.

"No no no! You got it all wrong. I mean we … you know … ah … we had our first kiss." Naruto was as red as a tomato now.

"Naruto-kun! You should not be saying those to other people you know!" Ino hit Naruto's head hard.

"Ohwa! Itaaaai!" He cried in pain.

"Neh how about you Ino and Shika?" Tenten was right behind us now. Seems like everybody was slowly appearing here. I tried looking at Sasuke's direction and I saw that he was just cool with everything, though he looked like his normal cold self but at least there were no feelings of being left out from the group. And then the weirdest thing happen, he caught me starring and then he seemed a little bit flushed to know I was looking but then I just beamed him a friendly smile. I felt so weird with my actions, I didn't know why that eye contact we had didn't have the same effect on me, I still had that butterflies but they seemed to have been more relaxed and less sparkling now. I had broken off with my thoughts when Ino's voice boomed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY TENTEN?!" She was in ranged but in the same way embarrassed.

"Maybe she also saw you two kissing each other at the door of your house." Sai said casually like it was the most normal thing to say. He just appeared like the way the others pop-out. Everyone was quite it was a deafening silence for a while. Ino turned so red and she seemed like running away.

"Honto?" Naruto asked Ino.

"Bu-but , I-I was … ano …" Ino ran out of words to say.

"So what? I like her and she likes me too what's wrong with that?" Shikamaru composed himself.

"Seems like everyone's growing up already." Tenten said returning the emotions back to normal. "Soon enough everyone will be marrying and having their own lives. I heard Gaara is going to marry Matsuri next year."

"Woah, that's really something." Naruto suggested.

"Shikamaru and Ino can follow that up." I teased Ino who send me fiery glares.

"How about you Sakura-chan? Who would you want to marry?" Tenten asked out of curiosity.

"Sakura will never get married she'll be an old hag in a lonely house with a cat beside her." Ino commented sarcastically.

"HEY! That's rude I'm going to marry someday." I half-screamed at Ino while pulling her and doing some silly cat-fights with her.

"How about you Sasuke?" Sai spoke up again. _For the love of heaven why does he have to be this socially awkward._ "Will you marry Karin soon enough? I heard that it's being agreed already?" Sai put up his fake smile. There was something weird growing from the atmosphere and I felt conscious, it was like everyone was looking at me but I don't understand why. Sure everyone must have known I love Sasuke but that feelings seemed to be a distant one from me right now. I don't even understand why I feel fine even after hearing what Sai said.

"Ehhhh, with that Ugly red-headed insect? That's disgusting Sasuke." Naruto bluntly commented. And then everyone was losing the tensed feeling they have.

"Naruto I think we should get going now." Sasuke finally broke his silence.

"Ah, yeah gome I forgot. I guess I'll just see Hinata-chan after 5 months." Naruto said a disappointed and then we started moving towards the entrance gate to send them off. Then while we were already at the gates …

"Naruto-kun!" A soft shout of a girl was heard behind us. It was Hinata running so fast to catch up.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto also sprinted towards her. Then their bodies collided in a hug and they were the view we envied for a moment. I decided to walk over to Sasuke and talk to him.

"Ne Sasuke!" I approached.

"Hnnnn." He looked at me.

"Take care. I'll see you soon. If you will marry Karin and if she makes you happy then I'd be happy for you." I don't know what's gotten into me for me to man up and say those words to him. In my mind it feels so right to say those words to him but somewhere deep inside me something is kicking to get out of the box but I brushed it off me.

"Hnnnn." He just simply nodded with no emotions. Then the most unexpected thing happened. He pulled me towards him and then he kissed the top of my hair. There was something so familiar with this but I seemed couldn't picture it out or I couldn't remember.

"There is a bug on your hair." Sasuke said. _Oh it was just because of the bug._

"Ahehehe. Thanks. Goodbye Sasuke-kun." I said awkwardly. And then Naruto and Sasuke left and we headed back to our places at the village.

There is something awfully weird with this chapter right? It's like it doesn't coincide with the previous chapter. TEHEHEHE something's weird with Sakura I know. Could you guess it? Well if not then watch out for the next chapter ^^

Thankyou KINTANALAO for those reviews you place^^

I do always appreciate reviews. Hehehe Till next chapter ~

-iamfx908


End file.
